Strawberry
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Era una atracción pasional, puramente física lo que sentía por Jellal. La excitante sensación de saber prohibida la relación maestro-alumno y el riesgo que implicaba. Y Titania siempre había sido una persona de riesgos. JellalErza, por supuesto. GrayUltear.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Advertencias: Por si el rating M no se los dejó bien claro: mayores de dieciséis años, por favor.**

**Nota: Strawberry es el equivalente inglés para "fresa".**

* * *

**STRAWBERRY**

_Capítulo 1  
_

Erza entornó los ojos en cuanto su profesor de Literatura hizo acto de presencia. Tuvo el impulso de lamerse los labios sugestivamente y subirse unos centímetros más la falda, pero evitó realizarlo a toda costa. En su lugar, observó cada una de las expresiones faciales del maestro mientras hablaba sobre un tema que le importaba bien poco, igual que a sus compañeras, las cuales, cada una a su manera, imitaban los gestos y movimientos de Erza. Algunas más atrevidas, ponían más de manifiesto sus deseos.

Durante los últimos tres días, Erza había tenido sueños eróticos con su profesor de Literatura, Jellal Fernandes. Fantaseaba con que, un buen día, la acorralaba contra la pared y la besaba salvajemente. Que la tomaba por las piernas, la cargaba y, sin ningún cuidado, la colocaba encima de su escritorio, le arrancaba las bragas y la dejaba desnuda, mientras él seguía desesperadamente vestido. Demasiado apurado por follarla como para quitarse su propia ropa; mientras Neruda, Poe y Austen yacían en el suelo olvidados por los dos. Era una atracción pasional, puramente física lo que sentía por él. La excitante sensación de saber prohibida la relación maestro-alumno y el riesgo que implicaba.

Y Titania había sido siempre una persona de riesgos.

Por su parte, Jellal terminó su discurso introductorio a la materia de una vez por todas. Observó a sus alumnos sin mucho cuidado, casi mirando sin mirar. Ya sabía qué iba a encontrarse. Podría ser joven, podría ser nuevo, pero conocía las reacciones que provocaba a su alrededor. Al fondo, solamente dos chicos tomaban apuntes de la materia, mientras que los otros varones hacían un esfuerzo obvio por ignorarlo y demostrar su inconformidad. Al frente, todas las señoritas de la clase (en distintas expresiones y posturas, pero todas en la misma gama de la lujuria), prestaban atención a cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no de su charla.

Como si no fuera consciente de nada, Jellal hizo un par de preguntas a los estudiantes que sí habían estado interesados en la clase y prosiguió a pedir que abrieran su libro de texto.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cuando el mismo patrón de reacciones de estudiantes de la clase de literatura se repitió en la clase de química por el resto del mes sin éxito, siendo esta vez perpetrado por hombres, Erza notó que estaba haciendo algo mal. Mirar provocativamente al profesor y hacer comentarios descarados, con mucho doble sentido aunque tuvieran que ver con la clase, de repente no parecía el camino correcto. La manera en que Jellal Fernandes miraba a sus alumnas era una mezcla entre desinterés y alguna otra emoción que ella no alcanzaba a descifrar. Necesitaba cambiar de plan de acción antes de que alguna chica más descarada se le adelantara.

—Un repaso a las leyes de Newton y preparan una demostración para cada una de ellas. Por parejas. No equipos de tres ni cuatro. Solamente dos —aclaró Erigor; irritado por la mala actitud de sus estudiantes en los semestres anteriores.

Erza hizo poco caso a la demanda del profesor, ocupada como estaba pensando en Jellal Fernandes, pero tuvo la delicadeza de lanzarle una mirada cómplice a su mejor amigo, Gray Fullbuster, para dejarle en claro que ellos dos harían el proyecto juntos. En sábado, el viernes era demasiado bello para desperdiciarlo haciendo tareas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La reunión en casa de Gray era en sábado, once de la mañana, no sábado a las ocho treinta que, para un adolescente que se respete, es la madrugada. Sin embargo, Erza no había podido conciliar el sueño y pensó apropiadamente que "al mal paso hay que darle prisa"; además, no era como si Gray tuviera algo mejor que hacer. Craso error. Gray Fullbuster sí tenía algo mejor que hacer a esa hora de la mañana.

Vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y una veja playera blanca, el chico de cabello oscuro entró al departamento frente al suyo delante de las narices de Erza "Titania" Scarlet, pero sin verla. La manera en que Gray entró al lugar le hizo pensar a la pelirroja que lo estaban esperando, pues no tuvo que tocar ni utilizar llave. Simplemente giró el pomo y ¡clic! La puerta se había abierto de par en par para él. Cuando su amigo hubo desaparecido, la chica pegó su oreja a la madera y trató de escuchar algo de lo que sucedía allí dentro. Nada. Solamente murmullos sin sentido; aunque eso sí, para ella estaba claro que Gray estaba con una mujer. Una mujer que ella desconocía y que él no había tenido la decencia de decirle. ¡Vaya mejor amigo que era!

Se giró ciento ochenta grados y dio dos pasos, molesta. Se sacó el pasador que sostenía una parte de su cabello y se inclinó, dispuesta a abrir la puerta y allanar la morada de Fullbuster. Tardó siete minutos en burlar la cerradura y agradeció porque nadie hubiera pasado por ese pasillo y acusado con la policía. Erza se recargó contra la puerta y pensó que debía hacer ahora. Su estómago gruñó un poco y decidió que lo más sensato era asaltar la nevera. Regresó a la entrada cinco minutos después con una bandeja con un vaso con leche y pan con mermelada y queso crema. Se sentó sobre el tapete que rezaba "bienvenidos" y comenzó a comer.

Pero los minutos pasaban, la comida se acababa y Gray no regresaba. Erza sacó su libro de física y su libreta, leyó al lección un par de veces, garabateó un poco y diseñó su proyecto de la materia. Pensó que algo bueno provocaba la espera. Cuando escuchó ligeros ruidos de afuera del departamento, rápidamente se puso de pie. Sus materiales escolares tirados en el suelo sin mucho cuidado. Puso el ojo derecho en la mirilla y se encontró con un primer plano de Gray, recargado cual fantoche en el marco de la puerta de enfrente. Su cabello escurría algunas gotas de agua, mojándole los hombros. Ya, se había bañado porque había estado haciendo "aquello" antes de salir del lugar. Bueno, eso era obvio. Pero, lo que no era obvio, fue la mujer que lo despedía con una sonrisa satisfecha, bata de baño y cara de satisfacción detrás de él: Ultear Milkovich, la profesora de química. Erza contuvo su sorpresa y evitó que su barbilla callera al suelo. No había tiempo y un plan estaba cocinándose en su mente. Dejó rápidamente su lugar en la puerta y se lanzó hacia el sofá de su amigo. Su cabello rojo un tanto despeinado.

De manera que su proyecto de física iba a ser más interesante de lo que pensaba.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Gray sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su departamento. Casi eran las once y Erza estaría allí en cualquier momento. Era deprimente tener que hacer tarea después de haber pasado un rato tan bueno con su maestra de química. Encendió las luces de la sala y casi le da un infarto al encontrarse a su mejor amiga esperando por él, encima de su sofá negro. ¿Qué mierda hacía ella allí?

—Tengo una pregunta para ti —dijo ella, mostrándose misteriosa y enigmática. Haciéndose la interesante más que nada—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

El pulso de Gray se aceleró unos momentos al escuchar sus palabras antes de que se asegurara a sí mismo que no había manera de que Erza supiera lo que estuvo haciendo hasta hace unos momentos o con quien lo hizo.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Despertarme temprano? —bromeó.

—Tirarte a la maestra Ultear.

Gray se puso lívido.

—¿Cómo…

—Te vi por la mirilla. Fin de la historia. Ahora contesta a mi pregunta.

Mandona. Erza siempre había sido una mandona de varias personalidades. Por esa misma característica es que él sabía cómo había abierto su puerta sin preguntar. La inteligente y buena en los deportes Titania, se había ganado su apodo cuando, en su etapa rebelde, formó parte de una pandilla conocida por actos de delincuencia en la ciudad. Suerte que se había reformado antes de que todo se pusiera a peor. Aunque, eso sí, Gray pensaba que había tirado todas sus ganzúas a la basura al entrar al bachillerato.

—Espera, ¿para qué necesitas la información? —alegó él, algo consternado porque Erza estuviera repentinamente interesada en su vida sexual. Se sentía acorralado, pero también sabía que su amiga no diría nada nunca. No era ese tipo de chica.

Scarlet suspiró un poco. Hombre, ya estaba hablando sobre cosas que se podrían considerar prohibidas, no tenía mucho caso ocultar sus intenciones a Gray. Además, en caso de que se fuera de lengua suelta, ella conocía buenos métodos para hacerlo pedir perdón de rodillas. Y él sabía que ella podía hacer eso.

—Porque… Porque necesito saber cómo hacer para que el profesor de literatura me folle.

* * *

**Esto iba a ser un oneshot. Pero se estaba convirtiendo en un suceso realmente largo en mi cuaderno de Ingeniería de Materiales, así que lo dividí en tres partes. Como ya está todo escrito no habrá mucho retraso con las actualizaciones, pero tampoco esperen que sean de un día para otro.**

**Notas aclaratorias:**

**Mi Word está algo pedorro últimamente. No me marca errores ortográficos que debería. Lo siento. No he tenido tiempo de darle una revisión.**

**Se llama Strawberry porque la fresa es la fruta más sexy que conozco y este es un fanfiction medio fogoso. Es el primero que hago de su tipo. Yo lo clasificaría como "de putas" xD.**

**Lo hice porque: uno, la sección Jerza está medio olvidada. Con pocas actualizaciones. Y dos: no hay muchas cosas de este tipo en el fandom y a veces yo me encuentro con ganas de leer algo así. Como no había, la hice yo. Espero que tenga sentido xD**

**Es todo. Feliz día y besos embarardos de Nnutella para todos ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**STRAWBERRY**

_Capítulo II_

—Porque… Porque necesito saber cómo hacer para que el profesor de literatura me folle —dijo Titania llanamente.

Fullbuster arqueó una ceja y suprimió una carcajada. Eso sí que era nuevo, pero bastante obvio también. Toda la población femenina del instituto estaba embelesada con él, así como la masculina de Ultear. Además, a Erza le gustaban los tipos más grandes que ella. Los dos jóvenes profesores que había contratado el instituto al inicio del semestre fueron la bomba desde el instante en que pusieron un pie en el centro educativo y se presentaron a sí mismos como profesores. Sin embargo, también era extraño que Erza hablara de su vida sexual tan abiertamente. Era poco propio de ella y más adecuado de Lucy, quien tenía casi tanta experiencia como él.

—En realidad no hay mucho qué decir —sentenció—. Descubrí que era mi nueva vecina tres días después de comenzar las clases. Ella tocó a mi puerta el quinto día; parecía bastante sorprendida de que fuera yo quien abriera y, hasta ahora, asegura que no sabía que era yo quien vivía aquí. Me pidió ayuda para cambiar una bombilla y luego de hacerlo me la cogí.

—Sin pelos en la lengua, como siempre.

—No es que tú tengas muchos reparos en hablar.

—Da igual. Lo importantes es que debes explicarme correctamente qué asó entré el "me pidió ayuda para cambiar una bombilla" y el célebre "me la cogí".

—Erza, no voy a darte detalles morbosos —rebatió Gray, pero una mirada gélida de su amiga le demostró que, efectivamente, iba a hacerlo—. Muy bien. Me subí a una peligrosa torre de sillas para cambiar el foco, ya sabes que los techos de estos apartamentos son demasiado altos. Ella no me quitó la mirada de encima en ningún momento, así que me puse nervioso. Cuando terminé, algo aliviado de no haber roto el foco, ella me dijo que quería agradecerme la amabilidad y yo, por estúpido e ingenuo, le dije que no había necesidad de agradecerme. Ella insistió, se acercó a mí y pidió que extendiera mi mano. Supuse que me plantaría un billete en la palma y que ella ganaba un pastón a diario así que no había por qué negarme, pero lo que hizo fue poner mi mano en una de sus tetas y luego me besó mientras yo seguí sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me había quitado la camisa. Tú sabes lo que ocurrió después; no seas más guarra.

En silencio, Titania meditó el pequeño relato de Gray. De modo que su amigo no había tenido que hacer mucho aparte de ser un macho atractivo y rudimentariamente amable; ella era quien se le había ofrecido a él.

—Así que, básicamente, me estás diciendo que Ultear es una puta —concluyó. El chico se encogió de hombros. Puta o no, él se la estaba cogiendo y eso estaba bien para él—. Pero Jellal no parece un ninfómano como ella, lo cual me complica las cosas.

—No puedes saberlo. Él y la profesora son muy unidos. Algo en común deben tener, como sus perversiones sexuales, por ejemplo. Si puedo averiguar algo, te lo haré saber.

—Hecho. Ahora me marcharé. Necesito charlar con alguien.

—Espera, ¿qué hay sobre el proyecto?

—He terminado la planeación mientras que se acabara tu fiesta allá en frente. Termínalo de armar tú.

—Ya.

**OoOoOoOOoOoO**

Erza esperaba encontrar a Lucy en su mansión, pues no le apetecía llegar hasta la casa de Natsu. El tutor del chico casi nunca estaba y, además, aunque estuviera, era de mente abierta (demasiado, tal vez), así que dejaba ser al chico de cabellos rosas y a su novia la señorita Heartfilia todo lo escandalosos que quisieran, si se sabe entender bien.

Nada más anunciar su presencia en el pórtico de la gran mansión, el mayordomo la condujo hacia las habitaciones de la señorita de la casa. Ella estaba sentada frente a su tocador, cepillando sus cabellos rubios y largos con calma.

—¿Qué hay, Erza? —dijo Lucy casualmente, mirándola desde su reflejo en el espejo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste durante las vacaciones de verano acerca de "ayudarme"?

Lucy abandonó su banco y dejó su cepillo sobre la madera del mueble. Se acercó a su amiga tremendamente sorprendida. Los ojos como platos y los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Por qué quieres ser una zorra?

Scarlet titubeó un poco, pero pensó inmediatamente que, si lo había podido hablar con Gray, mucho más lo podría hacer con Lucy.

—Quiero que el profesor Fernandes me Folle.

Heartfilia se carcajeó durante unos segundos y le aplaudió a su amiga. ¡Vaya! Así que era eso.

—Eso suena muy tú, Erza —una lagrimilla resbaló de la comisura de su ojo derecho y ella la limpió cuidadosamente. No quería que su recién colocado maquillaje se arruinara—. Que el profesor te follo, no que tú lo folles o follar con él. Eres buena en los deportes e inteligente en las asignaturas, pero cuando no estás completamente segura de algo prefieres que alguien más te guíe hasta que tú aprendas a hacerlo correctamente por ti misma. Y de sexo no sabes nada, querida amiga, por eso fue más apropiado decir que él te folle que cualquier otra variante de la oración. Tiene sentido.

Erza se encogió en su lugar sobre la cama de sábanas blancas. Lucy la conocía muy bien que llegaba a avergonzarla. Tragó un poco de saliva antes de continuar, sintiéndose un poco empequeñecida ante la experiencia de la rubia.

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no? —insistió.

—¿Qué clase de amiga crees que soy?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La oportunidad de oro se estaba presentando justo en ese momento. Aunque Gray hubiera preferido abordar el tema de otra manera y cuando estuviese menos avergonzado, razonó que no habría mejor oportunidad que ésa.

—¿Tú y el profesor de Literatura son muy cercanos?

Ultear siguió poniéndose la playera y contestó:

—Lo conozco desde hace años. Lo he visto desnudo casi tantas veces como te he visto a ti.

—¿Y eso nos asegura que no dirá nada?

—Él jamás soltaría la lengua por un asunto como este. No te preocupes.

¡Pero claro que estaba preocupado! Apenas hace cinco minutos Ultear estaba encima de él sobre el sofá de la sala de ella, a medio camino de consumar su acto sexual, cuando el susodicho apareció de repente y los vio en media faena. Él era tan profesor como ella y, lo que hacían, era inmoralmente correcto. Con una palabra que dijera de más podría ocasionarle graves problemas a él y a su amante.

—No debes preocuparte. Si él dijera lo que ha pasado aquí, sería la primera en hundir su barco. Pero, debo decir, que cuando le entregué una llave de mi departamento para evitar tener que atender el timbre no esperaba que me interrumpiera de esta manera.

—¿Te estás…? ¿Te acuestas también con él?

—Oh, Dios, Gray. Estás más curioso que preocupado, por lo que veo. Jellal y yo salimos gran parte de nuestra juventud, pero luego descubrimos que ni él era para mí ni yo era para él. Entre los dos pasó lo que tenía que pasar en su tiempo, ahora las cosas son diferentes.

—¿Y él…? —la parte difícil: averiguar información para Erza—. ¿Él sale con alumnas?

—Nah. Me parece que lo ha dejado ya.

—¿Lo ha dejado?

—No hace mucho, pero sí.

—¿Y qué tipo de alumnas se tiraba?

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de la vida sexual de Jellal? Si es una venganza porque nos ha interrumpido en medio del sexo y me quitó la inspiración me parece que estás mal.

—No. Solamente tenía curiosidad.

Ajá. Curiosidad. Y ella llegaría virgen al matrimonio. Gray titubeaba al hablar, se veía nervioso y hasta sudaba. Algo sucedía con él y ella era muy buena interpretando los silencios de las personas. También sabía leer entre líneas. Además, la cara de Gray era como un libro abierto para ella. Los estudiantes eran así, no sabían ocultar sus intenciones demasiado bien; era fácil para ella averiguar quién sería la presa más fácil y más confiable con solo entablar una conversación.

—Dime, ¿quién es ella?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Quieres jugar a "Adivina quién"? Entonces puedo asegurar por Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet o Wendy Marvell.

—¿Ellas qué…?

—Ahorrémonoslo, Gray. Alguna de tus amigas te ha preguntado si tienes alguna idea de cómo engatusar a su profesor de Literatura, lo que quiere decir que conoce nuestra relación y para ello debe ser una chica de tu confianza, ya que no ha venido a amenazarme y te deja hacer lo que quieres. Chica lista. Así que dime, ¿quién es? Dependiendo de la persona, esto dispuesta a cooperar un poco.

Fullbuster meditó durante algunos segundos. Sabía que Ultear era inteligente. Demasiado. Pero no creía que hubiera acertado completamente en su suposición. Él tenía mucho qué aprender y ella mucho que enseñarle.

—Erza Scarlet. Tienes razón.

—¿No me he equivocado en nada? Qué aburrido —bromeó. Ella ya estaba segura de que su suposición era correcta. Jellal ya le había dicho en el pasado que era alguna especie de adivina o vidente, cosa que se estaba demostrando nuevamente—. Erza Scarlet —pronunció el nombre de su estudiante con un dejo de duda. ¿Le ayudaría? ¿Ella era lo suficientemente buena para Jellal? ¿No haría escándalos cuando él quisiera terminarla ni se volvería una loca obsesiva? Bueno, Scarlet no se veía de ese tipo de mujer y ella era buena juzgando a las personas. Además, ya era hora de que Jellal regresara a sus malas costumbres. Acostarse solamente ella con alguno de sus estudiantes era solitario si su mejor amigo no era su compañero de crimen, también, probablemente, se sentiría excluido de la acción después de haberla visto con Gray y salir con una estudiante confiable como el chico que ella se había encontrado era mucho mejor que contratar a una prostituta que se vistiera de colegiala, tal y como Fernandes había hecho en el pasado. Ultear no había entendido por qué había contratado a una dama de compañía cuando había podido levantarse a una chica con la mayor facilidad posible, luego Jellal había admitido que no quería que lo tildaran de maniático sexual o pederasta.

—¿Qué dices? No puedo llegar con las manos vacías frente a Erza.

—No seas bebé llorón —rió la mujer—. Le daré un par de consejos y ella tendrá qué hacer lo demás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—En resumen, ella ha dicho que debes ofrecértele.

—Tal y como ella se te ofreció a ti.

—Deja de repetir eso, Erza, por favor. Además, no estás en posición de decir eso cuando vas a hacer exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Ha dicho alguna otra cosa?

—Que tengas cuidado del lugar; ha dicho que la escuela definitivamente no puede ser. Una vez casi fue atrapado cuando una de sus estudiantes en su vieja escuela le hacía una mamada. Se asustó como una niña porque sus padres creen que es un hombre con principios y teme decepcionarlos. Es adoptado o algo así, ya te imaginarás. Un motel lejos de la ciudad me parece bien. Y que lleves siempre tu uniforme. Al parecer, le gustan las colegialas con colitas que piden a gritos que las castiguen por portarse mal.

—¿Es todo?

—Debes gritar mucho.

—¿Algo más?

—Toda esta charla contigo me da escalofríos.

—Eso no importa. Gracias, de cualquier manera.

Erza se levantó y tomó su mochila del suelo. El sofá de Gray era cómodo, pero ella tenía su propia casa para descansar.

—Una última cosa.

—¿Qué? —contestó de mala gana Fullbuster. Ya había hecho demasiado, desde su punto de vista.

—Pregúntale a tu zorra si el profesor tiene alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, por favor.

A Gray casi se le cae la mandíbula. ¿Tenía que preguntar tal cosa? Eso era asqueroso. Rompería el ambiente entre él y Ultear tan pronto como abriera la boca o él pensara en eso.

—¿Tengo qué hacerlo?

—A menos que no te importe que coja una gonorrea, sí.

—¿No usarás condón?

—Estoy tomando pastillas. El profesor estará emocionado cuando lo sepa.

—¿Cortesía de Lucy?

—Cortesía de Lucy.

—¿Necesitas dinero para el motel? Puedo darte algo.

—No, gracias. No iré a un motel.

—¿Adónde irán entonces?

—Al lugar más cómodo para el profesor: su casa.

* * *

**Sap, sap, sap, sap. ****No sé por qué me he tardado tanto en actualizar. Mis disculpas. También me disculpo por el final medio raro del capítulo. En mi libreta sonaba mejor xD**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**MuseGirl35, **V-Buddy**, tomoOrrow, **kiriha-chan**, Magic ann love, **Bella Scullw**, -chan, ** .3** y review anónimo que apareció como Guest :3**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos! **


End file.
